Megaman ZX New Dawn
by RavenKhaotic
Summary: Taking OCs. Many years have passed since the events of ZXA. Everything seems to be peaceful again, but what happens when an ancient machine awakens and threatens to destroy all? Join Yoru, a Guardian, and his friends in their battle to save the world!


"Die, defects!" I yelled as I fired my rifle wildly at the group of Mavericks. One by one, they all fell until they were just scrap metal. Suddenly a single red-and-yellow-suited Maverick dropped down from above the buildings and approached me. "You dare attack my platoon? You must not know who I am. I am the mighty Lord of Flame!" I pulled my gun's trigger, only to find the weapon was empty. I pulled out my knife and ran at him, only to be knocked away by his sword. "Now you die, worm!" He was about to fire a fireball from his arm cannons at me when he vanished, along with the whole warzone. "You really gotta stay cool, dude." Said a voice from behind me. I turned to see a reploid wearing the regular Guardian suit with short green hair. It was my comrade, Ein, leaning against the doorway. "Especially around Flamey. This is the fourth time you recklessly charged in and got owned. I know the real one caused you a lot of issues, but this one's just a dummy." "Issues? That Maverick destroyed my entire hometown! He's the reason I joined the military!" I yelled. "So no more innocent lives are lost." "Whatever, dude. Anyway, I came down to tell you that it's time to hit the sack." Ein said, walking to his room. "Ok, see ya." I headed to my quarters. I laid down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'm still too weak..." I mumbled. I got back up, walked over to the bathroom and soaked my face. I looked at the mirror. My face was dripping wet and my black hair was in my face. Just as I was putting my hair into it's usual ponytail, the ground shook and an alarm went off. "WARNING! TWO LARGE MECHANILOIDS ARE ATTACKING THE BASE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, ALL UNITS PREPARE TO ENGAGE THE THREAT!" It blared. "Mavericks, now?" I grabbed my rifle and ran out to meet with my comrades. When I made it outside, I saw the Mechaniloids. One was a giant penguin that was sliding around and crashing into the base, that must have been one causing the quakes, the second was a huge feathered dinosaur, which was burning all the vehicles so we couldn't escape. I noticed people on both Mechanaloids. On the penguin, there was a little girl with light blue, bob-cut hair in a parka. On the the dinosaur, a man with red and blone hair in a fiery-looking style and a sleeveless shirt and jeans. Me and the others began firing at them, but everyone besides me was all either frozen, burned, or both in seconds. The only reason I surived is because I managed to hide behind some rubble. "Hey Fotia, let's just destroy the package and go." The girl said. The boy, Fotia, smirked. "Nah, let's torch the whole place to the ground! That way, we ain't gonna need to look!" "Orders were to destroy the package and escape. Nothing about 'torching the place'." The girl slid down the penguin's back and walked toward my hiding place. "What do we have here? A little coward too afraid to die like a man?" She said. I looked around for my gun, but instead found a small black container halfway buried in debris. "Hey you, open the container." Said a woman's voice that seemed to come from the box. "Wh-who's there?" I asked quietly. "If you wanna live, let me out." I picked up the box and opened it. A small, pink, wierd looking piece metal was the only thing inside. "Now, hold me up and shout 'Megamerge!', got it?" The voice said. I did as instructed. "M-megamerge!" I suddenly felt armor form over me in a flash of light. I looked over myself. I had pink, ninja-like armor and found I had two blades. The two people both found me just then. "There's the package! Biometal Model M, get it!" The girl yelled to the penguin. About 13 Mavericks flew from the penguin's stomach and charged at me. I smirked and ran at them, slicing 9 of them open. I jumped off the heads of the rest and used them to get up to the penguin's head. I jumped off the last Maverick, throwing knives at all of them. The penguin slammed into a wall to knock me off. I managed to stab my blade into its back and hung on. My weight pulled the knife down, creating a huge cut down the back of the mechaniloid. I pulled the knife out and backflipped, tossing a knife into the cut. The mechanaloid fell to the ground and exploded. "PenguIce!" The girl glared at me. "You little rat! You destroyed my servant!" He reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue 'biometal', as they called it. She held it forward. "Megamerge!" She transformed and had blue armor and a spear. "I'm gonna get you for that!" She launched an ice dragon from her spear. The dragon flew right at me and knocked me to the ground. I felt my armor disappear and I saw the girl walking towards me. "Just so you know who your killer is, I am Pagos, the Model L Mega Man." She said. Just as she raised her spear to finish me, a blast came from behind me and shot Pagos away. I turned and saw a boy in red armor. "C'mon kid, let's go!" He said. He gestured for me to follow and ran off. I got up and nodded, following behind. I heard Pagos growl. "You had the nerve to attack a woman and then run away without apologizing? Absolutely no manners. Hmph!" She said, chasing after us.

I need more characters, so anyone is free to join, just fill out this form:  
Name:  
Age:  
Description of Appearance:  
Biometal(If a Mega Man):  
Weapons/Powers:  
Bio:

Example(Main character)  
Name: Yoru  
Age: 15  
Description of Appearance: Yoru is of average height and has slightly pale skin. He has long black hair that he mostly keeps in a ponytail.  
Personality: Generally hostile to others, but is very loyal to those few he holds close. He's a serious person who prefers not to talk unless it has something to do with his missions. Yoru is very heroic, willing to do anything to protect the innocent.  
Biometal(If a Mega Man): M (Marino)  
Weapons/Powers: Twin Beam Knives  
Bio: He doesn't talk much about his past and keeps it a secret. What is known is that when he was younger, his town was destroyed by Fotia, leaving Yoru to grow up alone.

Roles:

_Good:_  
Partner/Love Interest: (Female)  
Ally 2: Cyril/20 (Model Z)  
Ally 3: (Female)  
Ally 4: (Male)

_Evil:_  
Villain 1: 7734/? (Model O)  
Villain 2:  
Henchman 1:Pagos/14 (Model L)  
Henchman 2: Fotia/16 (Model F)  
Henchman 3:  
Henchman 4:  
Henchman 5:


End file.
